


Rarísimo, ¿no? Así que Googleas

by Brosedshield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facebook, Gen, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Small Towns
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosedshield/pseuds/Brosedshield
Summary: Este cuento existe porque de una conversación tenía con una amigo sobre cómo sería difícil ser Sam y Dean Winchester en la era de Facebook y Google. Una person que no tienen ningunos golpes en el Internet? Que rarísimo.Una traducción de mi cuento "That's weird, right? So you Google". Muchas disculpas por la incoherencia. El español es mi segundo idioma.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Rarísimo, ¿no? Así que Googleas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's weird, right? So you Google](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229924) by [Brosedshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosedshield/pseuds/Brosedshield). 



Generalmente, lunes es una noche aburridísima al cervecería, pero esta noche hay dos guapos graciosos cambiandola.

Tienen algunas preguntas raras sobre el pueblo, la gente, la cultura, ¿sabes? Pero son muy graciosos — especialmente el más corto, Dean, que probablemente puede levantarte como una barra. Una posibilidad interesante, ¿no? — y el chico más alto, Sam, tiene el mejor cabello. Qué guay.

Salen, terminas el último cerveza, y solo cuando llegas en casa te das cuenta de que no le pediste sus números. Es una verdadera lástima. Parecen estar...juntos pero tal vez estarían interesados de todos modos ¿sabes?

Así que haces lo que cualquier persona razonable hace cuando te enfrentas a misteriosos guapísimos: búscalos en Facebook. No hay resultados. Aún cuando tratas variaciones de sus apellido, Winchester, no da resultados. 

Rarísimo, ¿no? Así que Googleas.

Nada allí tampoco. ¿Quién del diablo no tiene ni un solo golpe en Google?

Vuelves a la cervecería al día siguiente, aunque sea martes, porque no tienes control de impulsos. Mira, vives en una pueblecito tan pequeña que todos saben todo de todo, y es extraño no saber qué pasa con estos dos hombres, ¿vale?

Le preguntas al barman cómo se escriben su apellido, porque sabes que Dean pagó con una tarjeta de crédito. Te mira a los ojos. "¿Winchester? La tarjeta decía Dan Mozinski".

Es la mañana de puta miércoles cuando escuchas que el viejo granero en las afueras de la pueblo (el donde el viejo Samuelson se ahorcó hace una década) se incendió el martes por la noche. Los EMT encontraron un cuerpo entre los escombros. Se vieron un negro auto clásico saliendo de la escena del crimen. Y no puedes creer que acechaste a estos psicópatas por Facebook.

"Eran asesinos en serie, y totalmente quería ligar con ellos", le dices al barman después de tomar demasiadas bebidas el miércoles por la noche.

Él asiente tristemente, y porque es un caballero, te da otro Jack y Coca-Cola gratis.


End file.
